The Christmas Gift
by Classical E. Centric
Summary: When Rossi's mother comes to visit for Christmas, she brings a family tradition with her. Rossi/Garcia romance. Unbetaed. Fic for SunnyInOregon.


**Author's Notes:**** Hello, everyone! Here is a Christmas fic for my dear friend, SunnyInOregon. (Sorry about the lateness). Hope you like it! :) **

**This story is unbetaed... so all the errors are mine and mine alone. Thank you.**

* * *

"_Oh, by gosh, by golly__  
__It's time for mistletoe and holly__  
__Fancy ties an' granny's pies__  
__An' folks stealin' a kiss or two"  
- lyrics from 'Mistletoe and Holly', sung by Frank Sinatra._

* * *

Dave's great-grandmother's veil was a lucky piece of his family's history.

Made from the finest Belgian lace and most beautiful French tulle, it had withstood two world wars, a revolutionary coup d'état, and numerous years of travel wear-and-tear, still looking as new as the day it was handmade and created.

Before he married his first wife, Carolyn, Dave had taken her to meet his great-grandmother, or '_grande bisnonna'_, Lucia Argiolas. Upon their arrival, Lucia told them both of the story of the wedding veil. Carolyn was instantly enamored with it, waiting to wear the heirloom on the day she married Dave. True to form, Dave's great-grandmother wouldn't allow it; she didn't trust Carolyn and her so-called 'ulterior motives' with her favorite grandson.

Years went by, and two more ex-wives later, Great-Grandma Argiolas passed on in her sleep, leaving the veil with Dave's grandmother, Giovanna Mangione. Nonna Mangione kept the beloved object in good conditions for her daughter, Ada, who had seen the way her grandmother disallowed his three ex-wives to wear the treasured veil. Ada vowed to do the very same thing; she believed her daughters would want to wear it, instead of her future daughters-in-law.

Dave's sisters, however, didn't want the old heirloom. Vittoria and Alessandra didn't even considering wearing it, while Chiara wanted to take the veil apart for just the tulle and lace. Those sentiments left Dave's mother angry and upset, and left with one last hope: holding onto the beloved item for a female grandchild from one of her 7 children. Sadly, all six of Dave's nieces weren't into the 'vintage' style either… not even for Grandma Ada's sake.

When the announcement of Dave's engagement to the [insert adjective] Penelope Garcia made it all the way to Ada, the Sicilian octogenarian had to make a decision that would change family history forever.

* * *

She had to make everything right for her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

She'd been cooking all morning, making sure all the Italian cookies, pies, cakes and other desserts were perfect for Ada; if not, for Dave's siblings, who were all coming in town for Christmas.

"Are you gonna be in here all day, _**mio bellissimo angelo**_?" The seasoned agent questioned as he entered the kitchen.

"I have to know that everything is to your mother's liking, my handsome hero…" Penelope responded back. "I can't leave any delicious stones unturned…"

"She'll love whatever you make her, _**cara mia**_…"

"She's an Italian mother, and, you said it yourself: she's hyper-critical about everything. And, so are your sisters… I don't want to do anything to make them upset with me and hate me forever…"

"They won't hate you forever; they will just mildly resent you…"

"Don't be funny, David… this is not the time for jokes. Now, taste these cookies, and let me know which ones I need to remake…"

"_**Tesoro**_, you are gonna work yourself into a tizzy… and, besides, you don't have to time to make new batches…"

"And, why is that?"

"Because I just heard a car move into the driveway…"

"Damn it!"

"Let me go see who it is… might just be JJ with Henry, Jack and Rose…"

"You better hope it is, Dave Rossi, or else…"

"Or else what, _**tesoro**_?"

"Or else, you'll be sleeping with Mudgie on the couch in the den…"

"Ouch… you're harsh…"

He winked at her, before moving out of the room with a tray of cookies, heading towards the front door. Looking through one of the windows nearby, he saw several smiling, but chilled, faces on the other side.

"Hello, everyone…" He greeted the four women with his trademark smile. "Glad you could make it…"

"Took you long enough to answer the door, Davido…" A familiar face muttered with a disapproving scowl. "Mama could've caught her death out here…"

"Vittoria, shut up…" the shorter, older woman responded. "I'm fine… hello, my Davey…"

"Hi, Mama… did you have to bring them along?"

"They insisted…"

"Poor us…"

"Heard that, idiot…" Tori quipped, still not amused by her younger brother.

"So, what did take you so long, Dave?" Chiara, his younger sister, questioned.

"Please don't tell us that you and Penny too busy 'getting busy', Dave, because that will gross us out something major…" Alessandra added in.

"For your information, ladies, Penelope and I were discussing her desserts…"

"Wow, she bakes too? Call me surprised…" Tori retorted, still unamused by her future sister-in-law.

"Okay, 'Surprised'… come in and try a cookie. There's a tray on the foyer table here…"

"Alright, I will… come on, girls…"

"My Davey, have your brothers made it here yet?" Ada asked lightly, as her son helped her take off her coat.

"Not yet, Mama…"

"Well, that's good, because I want to tell you something, and I don't want any of your siblings getting angry with me about it…"

"What is it, Mama?"

Before Ada could say anymore, a cookie was shoved in front of her face.

"Mama, she made pignoli's…" Vittoria spoke up. "Is she trying to ruin our family traditions already?"

"Vittoria Mariana, would you please shut up?" Her mother responded with some force. "Your brother and I are having a conversation. And, furthermore, who gives two rats' asses, if she made Grandma Mangione's cookies… it's not like they are a trade or family secret…"

Alessandra, Chiara, and Dave stood in shock by their mother's words.

"Whoa…" Aless piped up. "That was awesome…"

"Double whoa…" Ara added. "Mama just put Tori in her place, and we aren't even in our own house…"

"Mama, are you sure you're alright?" Dave questioned concernedly.

"David Dominico Rossi, the weight of my eldest daughter's stupidity and ignorance may weigh somewhat heavenly on my chest at this moment, but other than that, I've never felt better in my 80-something life. Now, let me at those delicious cookies and at your beautiful fiancée…" Ada remarked in return.

"Oh, yes, sure, Mama… right over here…"

Dave shot Tori a wink and a smile (his own version of an 'In your face, Sis'…), as he walked past her.

He knew his mother loved Penelope from the moment he met her, and he also knew that his older sister could shove her opinions up her ass.

* * *

When Dave's three brothers finally arrived at the mansion hours later, dinner was officially started.

Dave had made a whole turkey with a traditional Italian seasoning of Herbs de Provence and pieces of dried citrus fruit. He even included an Italian sausage and herb stuffing inside. Penelope made all the desserts, which had the pignoli cookies from before, cannolli and a cream cake… just to name a few.

Tori made braised cavolo nero (Lacinato kale), while Ara prepared piselli al prosciutto (sweet peas with prosciutto) and Aless put the finishing touches on her finocchio al forno (fennel baked in cream).

Dave's first younger brother, Peter, made a polenta pie with gorgonzola cheese, showing Penelope how to not burn it on the bottom and sides. His second younger brother, Matt, set the table and lit the candles. He made sure everyone had to have at least two glasses, one for wine and one for another beverage.

His youngest sibling, Luca made sure to pay attention to Mudgie. He put the kibble in one bowl and refilled the water in the other, before letting the big chocolate lab inside from his potty break. Ada made the last dish for their Christmas Eve dinner with Penelope, waiting to get her alone in the kitchen.

"Penny, will you help with the carciofi please?" The older woman asked lightly.

"'Carciofi', Mrs. Rossi?" The lab goddess wondered honestly.

"The artichokes, my dear… I need to check to make sure that they are browned evenly, so we can get it out on the table and eaten first."

"Why first, ma'am?"

"Because if you don't eat it first, the cheese gets hard…"

"Oooh, harden cheese isn't pleasant…"

"You got that right, '_**mia cara ragazza'**_… now, Penny, tell me: how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"They are coming along. I have most of the things figured out…"

"How about a dress and veil?"

"That part is taking a little longer than normal… unfortunately…"

"And, why is that?"

"Its every girl's dream to go wedding dress shopping with her mom, but since I don't have one, its hard for me to do that…"

"Who says you don't have a mother? What am I – chopped liver? Just because I'm your future mother-in-law, doesn't mean I can't come along with you and tell you the truth that your friends won't say... like every mother in America does…"

"You would do that… for me? Won't the girls get upset with you?"

"Penny, you listen to me, _**cara mia**_… they don't have to be happy; it's neither their wedding nor their choice. I would be more than happy to be there for you, when you are picking out your wedding dress… I even have something to go with your dress…"

"You do? Ada, you didn't have to get me anything…"

"I think I did… and, you will love it…" Ada put down the towel in her hands, before moving to the kitchen doorway. "Davey! Come here please!"

"Mama, what's wrong? What is it?" David questioned concernedly.

"_**Mio figlio bello**_, I need my bag… the one from the foyer…"

"Right now, Mama?"

"Yes, now!"

Dave quickly went to the foyer and grabbed the item his mother wanted. He returned to the kitchen, where Penny and Ada were sitting at the table, talking.

"Here, Mama…" He spoke up, setting the bag on the table. "Now, what's important that you needed it now before dinner?"

"Why don't you look inside, Penny?" Ada responded with a wink.

"Oh, okay…" Garcia stated lightly, seeing a decorated white box inside of the bag.

She pulled the ribbon-covered container from inside of the carrier and looked at it. She pulled at the stylish string, before removing the top. She pushed the tissue paper inside out-of-the-way, before gasping aloud. Tears filled her eyes swiftly, before she suddenly hugged Ada close.

"Oh, Penny," The older woman, already teary-eyed, spoke up to the younger woman. "Do you think you can care for it, and give it the respect it deserves? And, will you and my Davey pass it to your first little girl?"

"Oh yes, very much so, yes! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You don't know what this means, Ada! I mean, Mama! This is the best Christmas present ever! I don't know how to thank you..."

"Just make my Davey happy for the rest of his life... that'll be all the thanks I need..."

"I can do that... I know I can!"

The two women giggled and cried together, leaving Dave with only a smile on his face as he exited the room.

_**Fin**_.


End file.
